I hope fate is on my side
by dreamergal
Summary: Luu and Wanya have gone back.It's Miyu's turn to leave.And guess what?She moves to Tomoeda.New friends,new relationships and new adventure awaits them all.KxM,LixSakura,TouyaX? CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1 An unexpected seperation

**A/N**: This is my first fan fiction. Hope you'll enjoy it…

And by the way, please review..

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! or Card captor Sakura.

**Chapter 1**

An unexpected separation

It was sundown at Heiomachi. The once lively Saionji temple was now strangely quiet and lonely. The eerie mist that once hung around the temple had descended again. A girl in a school uniform was slowly making her way up the stairs to the temple.

She was a rather pretty teenage girl with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes, a girl none other than Miyu Kozuki. The gentle breeze played with her locks of hair and made it fly about gracefully.

She stopped at the topmost step and gazed at the temple. She had never realized that Heiomachi and Saionji temple had become so very close to her heart. She was more at home here than she would be anywhere else. It was here, in Heiomachi, that she spent some of the happiest days of her life.

This was the place where she met baby Luu, Wanya and most importantly…..Kanata. And before she knew it, she was flooded by memories… _the day she first came to Saionji …baby Luu flying into her arms calling her 'mama'…Her embarrassing encounters with Kanata…_

Suddenly, the phone began to ring from inside the house. Miyu snapped back into reality and hurried inside. No sooner did she pick up the phone than a person practically screamed from the other line "HI MIYU! I've got some great news for you.". "Mom..?" muttered Miyu, smiling brightly. "What's up? You sure are excited…"

**Meanwhile, at Santa's house,**

"Santa, I'd better get going. As it is, I had basketball practice today. So I'm already late. If I'm too late, Miyu is going to get worried." said Kanata, a handsome teenage boy with brown hair and intense brown eyes.

"You better hurry up. Don't want to make your 'girlfriend' all worried, right?" asked Santa in a teasing way.

"Cut it out, she's not my girlfriend.." Kanata argued (blushing like a beetroot of course). "Yeah and I'm the Queen of England." snapped Santa. "Why won't you admit that you have a serious crush on her? She's going to leave soon, isn't she? You'd better tell her now or you're going to regret it. She's really pretty and you know it. Other guys are bound to fall for her too. She might find someone else if you don't act fast..."

Kanata stared open-mouthed at Santa. Since when did Santa know so much about his feelings towards Miyu and how did he become so understanding and considerate?

Anyway, he was right. Kanata knew that he had only a few more days to be with Miyu. He had to act fast or he would lose Miyu to some other guy. He couldn't let that happen. "_Today's the day…today's the day I'm going to tell her how I truly feel_." thought Kanata to himself.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Santa. Bye!" he said and ran out, only to come face to face with Christine (Of all people). "Kanata, what a wonderful surprise!" she said shyly (with the usual background music) and added, "As a matter of fact, I'm glad to run into you today. You see, I had this dream… a very bad dream… To tell you the truth, it was more like a nightmare. I dreamt that today you were all alone with Miyu and you were going to confess to her that you lo.. lov…lov.. AaaaaH!".

Going into berserk mode, she yelled, "IT CAN'T BE TRUE… TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE…TELL ME! BECAUSE IF IT IS… I HAVE TO PUT A STOP TO IT!" and she lifted up a tree in a threatening manner.

Kanata (who's really freaked out) muttered, "Calm down Christine."

Christine immediately snaps back into normal mode and asked, "Kanata, did you call me just now?" She realizes that she was holding a tree. She swiftly set to work, replanting the tree.

"KANATA!" someone called out. Kanata turned around to see Aya and Nanami running towards him, looking positively worried.

"What's up? Where's the fire?" inquired Kanata. Nanami gasped, "It's Miyu."

Kanata cut in, "Miyu? What happened? Is she alright?"

"I am not sure to tell you the truth." confessed Aya. She just called me up about ten minutes back. She was acting really weird. She first started telling me what a wonderful friend I was. And suddenly, she started crying. She wouldn't tell me why she was so upset so I gave the phone to Nanami who was staying over at my place."

Nanami continued, "She wouldn't tell me anything either. Then she said her life was not fair and she said that she would miss us all. Moreover, she told me that you were probably at Santa's place and made me promise to tell you that she was thankful for all the wonderful times that she spent with you…and… and she said 'Goodbye' in this really scary tone…" At this point, Nanami started to cry.

"Oh Kanata, I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything. I don't know why she said all that…She seemed devastated about something. We've got to find her now!"

"Miyu…" whispered Kanata and raced off at full speed towards the temple. "_Please be alright, Miyu…Please…"_

Aya, Nanami, Christine and Santa also hurried behind Kanata. Their friend was in some sort of trouble and they had to help in whatever way they could.

They reached Saionji temple soon enough. Kanata yanked open the door and ran inside calling out "MIYU.." No response.

He ran towards her room (his heart thudding painfully in his chest) and opened the door almost hesitatingly.

His worst fear was confirmed… The room was completely empty. Miyu was nowhere in sight. All her belongings had also vanished without a trace…. Kanata dropped to his knees and stared at the empty room "_Miyu, where are you……?"_

**A/N: **I know it's short but hope you all enjoyed it anyway. The card captor gang will show up only later on. It'll get even more interesting once we find out where Miyu has disappeared to..


	2. Chapter 2 Not doing so well

**A/N:** I had already written this chapter. Enjoy! And please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! or Card captor Sakura

**Recap** His worst fear was confirmed… The room was completely empty. Miyu was nowhere in sight. All her belongings had also vanished without a trace…. Kanata dropped to his knees and stared at the empty room "_Miyu, where are you……?" _

**Chapter 2**

**Not doing so well**

Just then, the phone began to ring. Kanata didn't seem to hear it so Christine picked it up. "Hello..?" she muttered timidly.

"Hi. I'm Miki, Miyu's mom. Is Kanata home?"

Christine thrust the receiver at Kanata and whispered, "It's Miyu's mom…."

Kanata took it hesitatingly. He was shivering and sweating profusely. What was he going to tell Miyu's mom? That he was sorry and that he had no idea where her only daughter was? He was supposed to 'protect' Miyu, not let her disappear like that.

"He..ll..o?" he stammered.

"Kanata, I just called to tell you how thankful I am!" said Miki, cheerfully.

"Thankful? What do you mean?" asked a very confused Kanata.

"For taking care of Miyu, of course. I'm so sorry we had to drag her off on such short notice. You can come and visit us anytime and you can bring all of your other friends as well." said Miki.

"You mean to say that you were the one who took Miyu away?" asked Kanata.

"Of course it was me, you silly boy. Did you think she was abducted by aliens or something? I'm so sorry to make you so worried" replied Miki.

"Me? Worried? Nah! As a matter of fact, I was just thinking that she might have gone back home" lied Kanata. "_Phew, she's alright. For a second there, I thought I had lost her for good."_

"I'll ask Miyu to call up when we reach home .Ok? Bye!" asked Miki.

"Bye!" concluded Kanata.

Christine heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! She gave us such a fright. She could have told us about it. But I guess we can't blame her. She must have been terribly upset, the poor girl."

Just then, Nozomu came running inside the house shouting, "LITTLE MIYU! Where are you?" His eyes fell on the girls. "Oh…. Nanami, Aya, Christine. What a wonderful surprise! Please take this. "he said, handing them each a beautiful red rose.

"How did he know that Miyu was missing?" whispered Kanata to Santa.

"Well actually, I had called him on the way here using Christine's cell phone. I figured if there were more people, we would be able to find her faster." replied Santa.

Nozomu, who was dancing around, suddenly remembered why he had come there and yelled, "WHERE'S MY 'LITTLE MIYU'?"

Nanami cut in "No need to get all excited. Miyu's fine. Her parents had come here earlier and she has gone back home with them."

"You mean to say that she has gone back? Nooooooo.." cried out Nozomu.

"Anyway, we didn't get to say a proper goodbye. Why don't we all go to meet her this Saturday? We do know where her house is after all." suggested Christine.

"That's a great idea!" everyone chorused.

Aya and Nanami left soon afterwards. But Santa, Christine and Nozomu stayed back.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" asked Santa.

"Huh…..Why?" questioned Kanata.

"Well, I thought you might want some company. You'd be 'all alone' here otherwise" replied Santa.

'_All alone'_… '_All alone'_ ... Kanata's eyes opened wide as the words kept repeating itself inside his head. That was when the realization donned on him. 'His' Miyu was no longer there. She had actually gone back to her home. He had always thought that parting with Miyu would be a bit difficult…. but never did he think that it would be so unbearable. He was not at all prepared for this day. He felt like he was pierced in the heart by a thousand burning arrows.

He turned away and bowed his head, hiding his face. "Yes, please stay over. I'd really appreciate it, Santa." he choked. "That's great!" declared Santa, happily (clearly not noticing anything. What ever happened to that 'kind and considerate' Santa?)

However, there was one person who noticed this sudden change in Kanata…. Christine.

**Meanwhile, on a train an another part of Japan**,

"We'll be there in about two hours, Miyu."

Miyu, who was idly gazing out of the window jerked her head around and said "Two hours? What do you mean? Our stop is coming up next."

"No dear, the next stop isn't ours anymore. Your father and I have got another surprise for you!" replied Miki happily.

"Not another one! I've had enough of surprises for one day, thank you very much!" Miyu replied angrily.

Miki studied her daughter's face intently for a while and slowly turned away, looking hurt. Miyu's features softened as she realized how rude she had just acted.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

Miki turned to her and said, "No. I'm the one who is supposed to say sorry. I never spent much time with you. I was always busy with my work. I never considered asking your opinion about anything. I sent you off to Saionji temple, a place you didn't even know. You must have faced so many difficulties all by yourself. But now, things are going to change. I promise I'll never send you away to Heiomachi or any other place for that matter. We've got a new home in Tomoeda. We'll be staying there from now on. You can be with us…. just as you always wanted."

"Tomoeda? But I…… never mind." Miyu muttered.

It was no use explaining things to her mother now. About two years earlier, she would have been the happiest person on earth if she could be with her parents always. (Considering the fact that she was left alone most of the time.)

But now, things were different. She would love to be with her parents…. But, she would love it even more to be with Kanata, baby Luu and Wanya. She loved them all so much but they had all been taken away from her. After Luu and Wanya left, she was able to smile again only because of Kanata. He was always by her side

He was the only one who truly knew how much she cared for Luu.

That fateful day, when Wanya had announced that he and Luu had to return to planet Otto, only Kanata had understood how heart-broken she felt. She remembered how she had run into his arms that day and cried, confessing that she didn't want them to be separated.

He had comforted her and had given her the strength to say 'Fare well' to Luu and Wanya. Now, she had to bear all the sadness by herself. There was no more Kanata to help her anymore….. and she was not sure whether she could live with that.

**Back at Heiomachi,**

Nozomu and Christine left Saionji temple together. On the way, Nozomu noticed that Christine still looked troubled and asked quietly, "Is something the matter, Christine?"

She continued walking and did not reply. Nozomu sighed and walked behind her. There was no use pestering her for an answer.

If she wanted to, she would tell him what was troubling her. Suddenly, she stopped walking. Nozomu came to a halt a few paces behind her.

"I never realized…." she blurted out.

"Realized what?" asked Nozomu softly.

"The very fact that Kanata was so in love with Miyu! All this time, I was blind. I failed to see what was going on. I thought that I was the only one who truly loved him and that only I knew the true meaning of love…But I was wrong!"

She paused for a second before continuing, "All I ever cared about was me and my feelings. I never thought about Kanata's feeling. Not even once. Whenever I saw Miyu and Kanata together, I'd go berserk. This is because one corner of my heart was telling me that those two were perfect for each other and another corner of my heart was telling me that Kanata should be mine and mine alone. No matter how perfect they looked together, I'd interfere and spoil everything for them."

"I'm so selfish!" she concluded tearfully.

"No, you are not…"

Christine slowly turned around and looked at Nozomu. He walked up to her and gently wiped away the tears from her cheek. He smiled warmly and said, "Don't cry. You look beautiful when you're smiling."

Christine seemed really confused. She had never seen him behave like this before.

He continued, "And what's this, about you being selfish? For one thing, I know that you are one of the kindest people I know…."

But before he knew it, she had jumped into his arms and was crying her heart out.

Nozomu looked slightly taken aback. But he recovered soon enough and wrapped his arms around her protectively. After a while, she calmed down a bit.

He said softly, "Don't go blaming yourself for things you haven't done. All this while, you thought that you were in love with Kanata. But I think the truth is that you were never sure about your feelings. You 'respect' him. You respect him because he is smart, popular, good-looking and he excels in everything he does….. But, because he is a boy, you mistook the feeling of 'respect' for 'love'…. And you behaved like any other girl in love."

Christine gasped. Now that she thought about it, she realized that he was right. She never 'loved' Kanata… she 'respected' him. She felt depressed because she came to know this truth only now. For more than two years, she had thought that she was in love with him. But now that the truth was starting to sink in, she was feeling better already.

"You know…All this while, I was pretending to have a crush on Miyu. I knew that Kanata was the boy of her dreams. I wanted him to be jealous and confess his feelings to her . But I guess I too made things worse for them. It's not easy to 'pretend' to have a crush on a girl like Miyu. It's easier to actually have a crush on her…I guess whatever I told you applies to me as well." confessed Nozomu.

Christine smiled. Nozomu really knew what was going on inside a girl's heart (even things she herself didn't know)

She tilted her head up and gazed at his face intently. How come she had never noticed how incredibly handsome he was? He was so cute….

Suddenly, she became aware that they were standing so close to each other (which is an understatement because they were practically hugging each other). She blushed like crazy and broke away from him. Her heart was beating really fast. She had never felt this way before….not even around Kanata.

"What's the matter, Christine?" asked Nozomu.

"Nothing…. Nothing at all… I have to get going. Thanks for everything! BYE!" she said and zoomed off at super speed.

"_Wow, that girl has super human powers!" _thought Nozomu (sweat drop) and he slowly made his way back home.

Little did he know that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship….

**A/N: **I'm sorry that I couldn't fit the card captor gang in just yet…but I promise they will show up in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter anyway… please review


	3. Chapter 3 Settling in

**A/N**: The card captor gang is here. Enjoy!  
And by the way, PLEASE REVIEW….. I hope you all like the cross-over. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! Or Card captor Sakura

**Chapter 3:  
Settling in.**

In a dark room, a young boy was sitting on a huge red chair hidden in darkness. One could just make out the outline of his glasses. The door opened and a girl with long brown hair entered the room.  
"Master, everything is ready. We'll be leaving for Tomoeda tomorrow." She said.  
He smiled and replied, "Good. And I presume Miss Mizuki has been informed as well"  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, she is already in Tomoeda" Replied the girl "Very good, you may leave now Nakuru." he said.

The girl bowed and left the room. The boy sighed and thought to himself, "Guess We'll be seeing you soon, Sakura and Li. I need all the help I can get or we are going to be in very deep trouble…. Yes, very deep trouble indeed"

**Meanwhile, in Tomoeda,**

It was a beautiful Friday morning. The birds were chirping happily in their nests and the flowers were gently swaying in the morning breeze. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful until.  
"I'M GOING TO BE LATE"  
"Oh no, I can't afford to be late again this week." cried out Miyu.

She had reached her new home in Tomoeda just a week ago.  
Her new house was big, even bigger than their house in America.  
When her eyes first fell on this house, she had forgotten all her worries and had run inside to see her new room (which was upstairs.) It was just fabulous. It even had a balcony. She felt really happy… at least for a little while.

Before going to bed, she had gone to the balcony for some fresh air. As she stood there gazing at the night sky, with the cool breeze blowing against her pretty face, she was overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of loneliness and it had caused her a lot of pain.

This happened whenever she was all alone and had nothing to do in particular. She decided that she had to keep herself busy all the time, by joining many school clubs, to avoid crying everyday.  
And now she was really busy, running around getting dressed for school. She liked her new uniform, which was a white shirt with a red tie and a black pleated miniskirt apart from ankle-length white socks with black shoes. Tomoeda High School was trendy enough.

The students there were pretty friendly. She had made quite a few friends already namely, Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Takashi, Rika and Chiharu. But she felt closer to Sakura and Tomoyo…. though Tomoyo seemed a bit distant.

She told them about most of her childhood and her stay at Heiomachi…but she had carefully avoided speaking the whole truth about Luu, Bow-meow and Kanata. She made it sound like Kanata's dad was always around to keep an eye on them. She didn't feel quite ready to tell them about her feelings for a boy. She didn't know whether the two of them were interested in boys. So she just kept quiet for the moment.

She gobbled up some toast and dashed back upstairs to her room and began rummaging around her shelf, looking for something. She found what she was searching for… a photograph… a photograph of a handsome young boy named Kanata, to be exact.

She had got hold of this photograph with a lot of difficulties. That fateful night, when her parents called her up to tell her that they were coming to take her back, the first thing she did was run into Kanata's room and search through his belongings for a photograph (a nice photograph in which he was smiling and looked good, unlike the other photos in which he looked like a complete idiot).

She remembered one particular photo he had submitted for the 'Handsome Boy Contest' last year. He looked absolutely revolting in that photo… even Nozomu was horrified and tried hard to get a good photo of him.

Miyu did have another decent photo of him…. But Luu and Wanya were also in the picture. She couldn't be seen running around, carrying a photo of a boy next to a flying baby and an alien.  
But that didn't mean she was going to allow herself to be seen running around with the photo of a cute teenage boy, either. She just wanted him to 'be there for her'. Since she couldn't have Kanata himself, she decided that his photograph would do. She gazed longingly at his handsome face and sighed. He was so cute!  
"MIYU!! Aren't you going to school?" Miki's voice came upstairs.  
Miyu snapped back into reality and hurried off at full speed.

As she ran round a corner, she bumped into someone and fell back. Kanata's photo came flying out of her pocket and landed on the floor.  
As she was already late, she quickly scooped up the photo and jumped to her feet. She mumbled an apology and ran again Miyu reached school just on time. She was in class 10-A. and Mr. Terada was their class teacher. She sat right behind Sakura, who sat next to Tomoyo.  
Mr. Terada cleared his throat and then said, "Now, we have a special addition to this class. But, I believe you already know him well"  
Everyone's curiosity was aroused. "Who is it?" one of the students asked.  
"Why don't you see for yourself?" he said and turned towards the door "You can come in now."

Almost everyone in the class gasped at the sight of a really good looking boy with black hair. He wore glasses that framed his intense blue eyes. He smiled and said, "It's good to be back. I'm sure you all know who I am, but for those who have forgotten, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Miyu stared at this boy, transfixed. She had seen him before. In fact, she knew who he was.  
"Eriol? What are you doing here?"

**Later, during the break,**

Miyu sat under a tree and sighed. She wanted to speak to Eriol, but he was nowhere in sight. Anyway, she really wanted to spend some time alone… She was feeling really lonely and wanted more than anything to be with Kanata. She gently took out the photo from the pocket and looked at the handsome face with brown hair and intense brown eyes…. that WASN'T KANATA'S!!!

She screamed as she realized that this photo was someone else's. At the same time, another girl screamed from behind the tree. Miyu jerked her head around to come face to face with a panic-stricken Sakura. "Sakura, what happened?" she asked softly. Her gaze drifted down to Sakura's hands and she saw that she had a photo as well. At the same time, Sakura noticed the photo in Miyu's hands. They both slowly looked up and realization flooded them.

Earlier that day, Miyu had bumped into no other person than Sakura. In fact, two photos had come flying out... one belonging to Miyu and other, to Sakura. And they had switched photos by mistake.  
Both Miyu and Sakura returned their gazes to the photographs in their hand and slowly exchanged it. They didn't have to explain to each other about the photos. Their blushing faces were more than enough to make them realize the whole truth themselves.

"So… uh.. You confessed to him about your feelings, right?" asked Sakura, timidly.  
Miyu blushed harder and with a wounded expression, she gently shook her head.

"Oh, I see. I know exactly how you must be feeling right now"  
Miyu turned to her asked, "So I guess you confessed your feelings to this guy?" "His name is Syaoran Li." She said softly "And yes, I told him my feelings… but it was hard…with the void card and all" replied Sakura. As Miyu seemed to look more troubled, she said, "Don't worry. I bet he feels the same way about you. When the time comes, you just have to say it out and I bet the feelings are mutual"  
Miyu smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

Just then, Tomoyo jumped out from behind a bush, clutching a video camera. She became all starry-eyed and exclaimed, "Wow! That was the cutest thing I ever saw."

"You mean to say you recorded the whole thing?" asked Sakura "Of course I did…I'll never miss out any important part of your wonderful life, Sakura. You are ever so cute when you blush"

And then she turned towards Miyu and grabbed her hand and asked, "And you are cute too. Please will you join the modeling club? I'd love it if you would model my dresses. Please."

"Sure, why not?." she said sweat drop

"And I am ever so sorry that I was so cold to you earlier. It was just that I always adored Sakura and I was afraid she would be upset. Speaking of which…." Saying this, Tomoyo jumped to Sakura and practically cried out, "Oh and I hope that you are not mad at me. I mean you were always my favourite and the cutest girl ever….but when I cast my eyes upon Miyu, I found it ever so difficult to choose who is cuter."

"It's really alright, Tomoyo. I'm not mad at you." replied Sakura.

"GREAT!! I'm ever so happy. We'll start the modeling program tomorrow. I have such lovely dresses which will look absolutely fabulous on you two. And I have to make a few more preparations. Catch you later." And with that, she hurried off.

Miyu and Sakura both laughed awkwardly. They were interrupted by the arrival of Eriol.

"Hey Eriol, what's up?" asked Sakura, cheerfully. "I can't ask him anything about the clow cards in front of Miyu. I wonder why he showed up so suddenly."

Eriol smiled and nodded at Sakura. He then turned towards the girl beside her and said, "Miyu, it's good to see you again"  
"Likewise, Eriol." replied Miyu.

"You two know each other??" gasped Sakura, turning from one to the other.  
Miyu gently nodded her head and replied, "Yes, I know him very well. It's just I thought that we would never meet again"  
"I thought so too, Miyu. But guess fate wanted us to meet one more time." said Eriol.

Miyu smiled and said fondly, "Same as always. You haven't changed one bit."

**A/N: **I know I took a long time to update. Sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter, you'll know how Miyu and Eriol met each other before. And Eriol is going to discuss a really serious matter with Sakura and….yes, Li. And Miyu is going to be in big trouble. And guess who is going to be the knight in the shining armour who saves Miyu…(Its not Kanata, sadly)  
PLEASE REVIEW…. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4 A new acquaintance

**A/N:** Hey everyone!! Sorry for such a long delay. I just wrote my entrance exams. Anyway, I just hope you didn't give up on me.

And thanks for the reviews .The fun has just started. So read and enjoy!! And please keep on reviewing.

I'm free till September to write. Yippee!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! Or Card captor Sakura.

**Chapter 4**

**A new acquaintance**

"This is totally unfair." cried out Nanami.

"Tell me about it." replied Aya, ruefully.

The two turned and looked around Kanata who was staring hard at the closed door of Miyu's house. Christine, Nozomu and Santa were sulking beside them.

The gang had finally managed to come to Miyu's hometown to pay her a surprise visit. But what greeted them was not a cheerful Miyu but an abandoned house with no sign of life.

"But what could have happened?" Christine muttered "She couldn't have shifted, could she? ...At least not without telling us?"

"Forget telling us about shifting!" Kanata cut in angrily "It's been over a week. She didn't even call once since she left… She doesn't care!"

"You should know better than to say such cruel things about her, Kanata!" snapped Nanami "You think it was her choice to leave? ...her choice to shift her house??"

Kanata shifted his gaze guiltily. He didn't mean to loose his cool like that.

"Ok everyone. Calm down" said Nozomu "Let's sit down and think rationally. Fighting won't get us anywhere."

Nanami and Kanata nodded quietly.

"But where should we start?" asked Santa.

Just then a young man passing by the house stopped and called out, "Hey! Are you guys looking for the famous Miki Kozuki? I'm afraid they've shifted their residence to Tomoeda."

"Tomoeda?" everyone echoed, stunned.

"Yes." the man said, "Miki and her husband had come here two weeks ago to empty the place."

"And do you know where exactly in Tomoeda they are now?" asked Kanata.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you there." the man replied.

Kanata turned his head away and stared hard at the empty house. Why was Miyu going so far away from him?

"Thanks anyway, Mister." replied Christine.

"No problem" he said and went on his way.

Everyone gloomily made their way back to Heiomachi. Now they had to start all over again and search for Miyu. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

**Meanwhile, back in Tomoeda,**

"Wow! I still can't believe Eriol and you were childhood friends." exclaimed Sakura, excitedly as the two made their way home.

"We're not exactly 'childhood' friends." Miyu replied thinking about Kanata and Akira "I was twelve then. My mom had to go to England for some research and we stayed there for about a year and a half. And Eriol was our next door neighbour and we went to school together."

"That's so cool." replied Sakura "If I didn't know about Kanata, I'd say you two were going out."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Miyu argued "He's just a friend. And I don't think he's even my type. A bit too mysterious, wouldn't you say? In fact, he said that it was 'fate' when I left England."

"So that's why he said that 'fate wanted you two to meet again'." replied Sakura "Anyway, you'll be coming to Tomoyo's house for the fashion show rehearsals, right?"

"Yeah... I'll be there at five- thirty, as planned. But I still don't understand why she's so keen on keeping so many rehearsals."

"Tomoyo is a perfectionist when it comes to style and fashion." Sakura explained.

"More like 'obsession-ist." replied Miyu "and that's not even a word."

Sakura giggled "You're so right. But she's sweet and that's all that matters to me."

"Ok, I'll see you later today. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" she added as she turned towards her lane.

"No, I think I'll manage." she replied, waving a small paper slip "Tomoyo has given me a detailed address. Bye then"

"Bye." called out Sakura

As Miyu slowly made her way back home, she remembered her walks back home with Kanata. She never had to walk back alone… except when they were fighting that is.

It was true that Sakura had accompanied her till then… but Miyu still had quite a long walk before reaching her house.

Just then, she saw a young couple walking towards her. The woman was holding a cute blonde baby in her arms. Miyu couldn't help but stand and stare longingly at them thinking, "When Luu was around, Kanata and I probably looked like a couple."

She blushed as she remembered the day when they went shopping and Luu magically stuck their cheeks together when they argued.

That was the day when a new understanding developed between Kanata and her and they truly understood their responsibility as foster parents to Luu.

These thoughts kept her occupied until she reached her house.

"I'm home!" she called out cheerfully as she let herself in.

No response.

She walked over to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge stating 'Miyu, your dad and I have lots of work at office tonight. Don't wait up for us. You can order pizza for dinner. Lots of love, mom'

Miyu sighed as she crumpled up the note. What else was new?

She changed into a comfortable blue tank top and tan shorts. Guessing that Tomoyo would probably have prepared a grand tea for her, she just gobbled up a quick cheese sandwich.

It was still only three thirty so she decided to see if threw was anything interesting on TV. But apparently, there was nothing good as Miyu eyes wandered around the huge living room.

It was strange.

Her parents had bought such a big house but they hadn't kept any maids or butlers. There was only an old security guy at the gate. Of course, there were surveillance cameras and burglar alarms but her parents had never kept maids or someone to watch over her.

"Guess I'll make an early start." she said to herself.

Even though she was fully aware that no one was going to read it, she left a quick note on the fridge explaining that she was going to her new friend's house for tea and set off.

She was to take the metro train to Tomoyo's stop. As opposed what she had hoped for, the train was very crowded.

She squeezed herself inside and steering away from a group of sneering college boys, found a secure spot between two fat women who were clutching huge shopping bags.

After ten minutes, she decided to check the name of the stop one last time. But to horror, she couldn't find the paper on which Tomoyo had written the address.

But Miyu remembered that the stop's name sounded like Tomoyo's surname.

The train stopped at Daidoji station… but the next stop was Daidouji. Hoping that it was the right stop, she got off the train and tried to recollect the directions to Tomoyo's mansion.

"It can't be too bad." she thought "Someone will surely know where her house is. I just have to ask someone."

But as she stepped onto the streets, she didn't know where to start. It was like she had walked into a ghost town.

All around there were only mean looking people, dressed in tattered shabby clothes. Not a single soul looked decent enough to be able to talk to. "What mess have I got myself into now?" she thought desperately.

Puckering up all the courage she had, she walked over to an old man and asked, "Hello sir. Could you please direct me to Daidouji mansion?"

The old man looked up and said, "I dunno what you're talking about, little missy. But you look like you've got some spare change."

Miyu sighed and handed him a few coins, "Thanks anyway." she muttered.

"Hey there, are you lost?" someone asked from behind.

Miyu turned around and came face to face with a tall boy with long black hair tied into a pony-tail. "I can help you if you like pretty-face" he said

"Umm… no thank you." she quickly replied.

She was sure that he was one of the sneering guys she had seen earlier in the train… and she didn't like his attitude one bit.

"You don't want to be alone in a place like this, sweetie." he drawled, taking one step closer. "I… I'm not lost." she stammered slowly backing away from him.

"I'm just going to visit this uncle of mine. He's a police officer." she lied. But he didn't seem to believe her as she replied coolly, "A police officer, eh? I'd like to meet this uncle of yours."

It was time for some quick thinking on Miyu's part.

"Oh there he is!" she exclaimed, pointing behind the guy. "UNCLE, OVER HERE!!" she yelled, waving frantically.

The guy quickly wheeled around and looked around, terrified that she had been telling the truth.

But there was no policeman in sight.

"Hey! I don't see any…" His words trailed away as she turned around.

Miyu had taken the chance to get as far from the guy as possible.

She ran swiftly through the narrow lanes, hoping to at least find a phone booth.

She found one soon enough. She quickly grabbed the receiver and raised her hand to dial… but then, a realization struck her…

Who was she going to call?

No one was at home and she certainly didn't know anyone else's number. Was she supposed to call Kanata, who was in Heiomachi, and ask for help?

Putting the receiver back, she hurried out… only to walk headlong into the guy she had been trying to avoid.

And what's more, his college buddies were with him.

"So, you think you can trick us, Sweetie? You're going to pay for that." he said coldly.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like the one she had lost.

"Hey that's mine." she cried out.

"I know." said the guy "And you've got off at the wrong stop…which is good for us."

Miyu didn't know what to do. Her eyes were beginning to glisten with tears "Please…" she began to plead "Leave me alone."

"So now you want to talk politely. But it's too late." he replied and grabbed hold of her hand, "You're coming with us."

Miyu looked around helplessly. The street was deserted. No one was going to help her.

As she found herself being dragged away, she began to cry, "Please… let… let me go."

Her voice seemed to have stuck in her throat as she couldn't scream for help.

Just when all hope seemed to be lost, she saw a sudden blur of blue and black jump out from nowhere. The next minute, the guy who was dragging her away was sprawled on the ground, sporting a bloody nose.

He had just been punched in the face by the new comer, a young man with short ruffled black hair.

"It's rude to make a girl cry, you know." he told the guys.

"Hey" he added, looking at Miyu from the corner of his eye "Are you alright?"

Miyu nodded weakly.

"Who do you think you are?!?" yelled the guy, after getting onto his feet. "Come on boys, let us teach this wannabe hero a lesson." he added to his companions.

They all charged at the young man, who displayed some very good skills, dodging all their attacks and performing some impressible somersaults and kicks. The guys had enough and quickly made a run for it.

"And don't ever come back!" the young man called out after them.

He then slowly turned around to see Miyu on her knees, her face hidden behind her beautiful strands of blonde hair.

He hurried over and knelt beside her. "Are you hurt?" he asked; his voice full of concern.

Miyu slowly raised her head and looked into his face. She was rather startled to see that he was incredibly handsome, with piercing blue eyes.

For a moment, he too seemed stunned, as he gazed into her bright emerald green eyes.

"Tha…thank you." she whispered gratefully, flashing a warm smile.

He quickly snapped to reality and replied, "Hey, no problem."

He took her hand and helped her stand up. "Are you lost?" he asked.

"Yes, I was looking for Daidouji mansion." she replied.

"You mean, Tomoyo's house?" he asked "You're quite far from there."

"You know Tomoyo!? Could you please show me the way." she begged.

"No I can't..." he replied.

Miyu's face fell. What was she going to do now?

"But I can take you there." he suddenly said.

"Really?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sure, I was going by her house anyway." he said, casually. "But it's going to be a slightly long walk."

"No problem." Miyu replied cheerfully "By the way, I'm Miyu Kozuki."

"Well Miyu, you can call me Touya." he said.

**A/N**: Well, what do you think? Please review and let me know.

Thank you

Next chapter: **A warning**


End file.
